If You Need My Encouragement
by Skip Turn Step
Summary: Gumi was suddenly feeling out of place, like she didn't belong in the Vocaloid house. But her best friend is always there when she needs a little encouragement. ONE-SHOT !


Hey guys. It's me again. With MY FIRST ONE SHOT EVER. Hope you guys like it. It was super random and I'm sorry it's so short.

Enjoy!

"Yeah it was sooo hilarious!" Miku laughed as she told the rest of her story to all the other Vocaloids. Everyone else in the room laughed loudly, except me. I wasn't even paying attention. Today was Vocaloid Bonding day and everyone had to sit in the living room and tell everyone some things and a funny story. I sighed as the laughing continued and leaned my head on hand. I'm not in the mood for this to be honest! And to top it all off Miku just told the story I was going to tell. She is always stealing the spotlight. I love her but sometimes I wanna scream in her face.

"Gumi-niichan!" A manly voice I know so well called my name. I just noticed it was silence. I looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on me.

"You okay?" He asked with slight worry in his voice. It was Gakupo. He's like a big brother to me and he always cares.

"Y-yeah! I'm great! Why would you think otherwise?" I said putting on a fake-happy tone. I was a good actress and I'm pretty sure he bought it.

"It's your turn, Gumi-chan." Rin said poking my leg. I looked down at her. She was sitting on the floor on the left side of the recliner I was sitting in and her twin brother, Len was on the right. I gave her a big fake smile and she smiled back.

"Well, my new favorite song is Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder by MEIKO... No offense to you guys." I said to the twins. They just nodded their heads and Meiko stuck her tongue out at them. "My new obsession is uh... It's still carrots. And I don't really have a story to tell this time." I said and gave everybody a quick smile.

"That's the last of us. You can all get to bed now!" Meiko said strictly. She's kind of like the mother of this over crowded house, full of talented Japanese singers. I dashed up to my room as fast as I could. I was the first one up the stairs. I opened my door and slammed it as soon as I got in. I jumped on my bed and sighed.

I wasn't in the mood to giggle, or make jokes, or smile. I wasn't in the happy go lucky mood right now. I don't know remember why though... Oh wait, yes I do. I don't think I belong in such a house. A house for the talented. For amazing people with amazing voices. I've been told my voice is beautiful, but if it's true then why am I not popular. Why am I not as popular as Miku, or Rin! Why not?

"Ugh..." I moaned quietly as I heard two sudden knocks on my bedroom door. I shoved my face in my pillow and mumbled "Come in."

The person opened the door and closed it quietly. I heard footsteps coming closer and then weight that wasn't mine pressed on my bed. I sat up and saw Len sitting bedside me on my bed.

"Hi, Gumi-chan." The blond boy smiled. I gave him my best fake smile and waved.

"Do you need anything?" I asked suddenly curious as to why the boy was in here in the first place.

"That was a fake smile. I just came here to see what was wrong. You seemed out of it all day. You can tell me." He said kindly. I frowned when he pointed out my fake smile. I took a deep breath in and decided it was time to confess to someone. Because if I didn't I may be sad all my life.

"Ok. Everybody is telling me my voice is so pretty, and amazing. But why am I not as famous as anyone else? I thought I was just as good as everyone else! Why? Why? Why?" I said quickly tears slowly falling down my face. I looked at Len and he gave me a sympathetic smile. I looked down a little and cried more. Then I felt a pair of small arms hold me and my body was pressed to his warm chest. He was hugging me. I hugged him back and cried softly on his shoulder.

He as rubbing my back and was whispering nice things to comfort me.

"Gumi. You're just as good as everyone else. You're amazing and beautiful. Everyone loves you, everybody in the house loves you. I haven't met a person who doesn't love you. It's okay." He said still rubbing my back, like a mother rubs her daughter's back after her first break-up.

I smiled as I hugged him tight. He was always there for me when I needed him. When I needed encouragement, he was right there. He was like a brother to me. He's one of my best friends and I'm fortunate to have him by my side. And he always let me ruin his shirt with my tears whenever I needed to.

I sniffled my last sniffle and wiped away my remaining tears. He let go of me and I smiled widely as I let go of him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He patted my shoulders and got up from my bed.

"Gumi. Remember if you have any problems, I'm right here for you. Don't wait till I come to you. Come to me. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Okay?" He said as he opened the door.

"Yes, Len-kun. I got it. Thank you for helping me. I l- S-see you tomorrow!" I said. I almost said I love you. I looked at the floor and blushed, then looked back at him. He turned around and smiled.

"I love you too, Gumi." He said with a big grin on his face before he left the room. He closed the door and I fell back on my bed.

"What... Just... Happened?" I whispered softly to myself.

Cute? I thought it was. I've always liked GumixLen for some reason.


End file.
